


Satisfaction Guaranteed

by Amber2002161



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Other, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber2002161/pseuds/Amber2002161
Summary: The Enforcers travel to Satisfaction Town, where Western hijinks ensue! Note: This is a direct sequel to my other fan fic, Return of the Enforcers. So please read that story before this one.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Town

N/A: This is a sequel to my first 5D's fan fic, Return of the Enforcers. Once again, I do not own the series, as it belongs to Konami and Kazuki Takahashi. However, this story is completely  
made up by me.

Chapter 1: Welcome to Town

The Enforcers were riding across the rocky desert terrain on their duel runners as the sun was setting. They had worked together alongside the former members of Team 5D's as well as their former enemy of Sector Security to bring down the remnants of the Arcadia Movement. Akiza Izinski, who was once a part of the Movement, decided to join the Enforcers as their 5th member.

"According to the clock, we will arrive in Satisfaction Town by 10 pm," stated Kalin Kessler, the leader of the Enforcers.

"Thanks for the heads up," said Yusei Fudo.

"Good, the scenery is boring me," complained Jack Atlas.

"Come on, Jack!" snapped Crow Hogan. "Can't you just enjoy the countryside for once?!"

Akiza giggled at their little scuffle. "Hey, Yusei, Kalin. What's it like in Satisfaction Town?"

"I thought you might ask," said Yusei. "It's a small town located under the shadow of a giant mountain. It's modeled after a Wild West movie."

Kalin added to Yusei's description. "It was once known as Crash Town, due to the fact that it used to be run by two rival gangs."

"Rival gangs?" asked Akiza.

Kalin nodded. "Every day, at sundown, the Malcolm and Ridley Gangs would duel for control over the town and its resources. Whoever lost would get sent to the mines located in the mountain and be treated as slaves."

"That's terrible," said Akiza. "What made them constantly fight?"

"The mines contained a rare mineral known as Dyne," replied Yusei. "Dyne is used in the making of Duel Runners."

"Duel runners?!" exclaimed Akiza.

Yusei nodded. "That's right. We managed to put a stop to the two gangs and free the mine prisoners."

"It was a pretty close call too, if I recall," said Crow.

"My runner just so happens to be a model powered by Dyne," stated Kalin. "The major gave mine to me as a sort of gift after we helped liberate Crash Town. Hmm, it seems we are just 15 minutes away from arrival."

"Awesome!" yelled Crow. "Hey, how about we race to see who's the fastest? Last one there is a rotten egg!"

"Now you're talking! Let's go!" laughed Jack.

"Boys! Can't you see we're having a nice conversation?!" sighed Akiza.

"Let them be," laughed Yusei. "I myself can't help but be excited."

"I agree," chuckled Kalin. "Alright, Crow, Jack! Let's race for old-times sake!"

"Bring it on, Kalin!" yelled Jack.

The five of them raced until they reached the front entrance of the town. They stepped off their Duel Runners and walked towards the gate marked by a giant sign that read 'Welcome to Satisfaction Town'.

"Looks like I win this race," Kalin said with a smirk similar to that of the old days in Satellite.

"Aww, no fair!" ranted Crow.

"I can't believe my 'Phoenix Whirlwind' lost to yours," muttered Jack."

"That was a great duel, Kalin," smiled Yusei.

"We should do it again sometime!" laughed Akiza.

"Well, here we are, guys. Welcome to Satisfaction Town, formerly known as Crash Town," said Kalin. "Follow me to the major's house. I hope he doesn't get mad…" However, before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by an angry old man wearing a cowboy outfit.

"Kalin Kessler! Where have you been?! And what are you folks doing out here?!" The Enforcers all froze on the spot and turned slowly to face the sound of the voice.

"Old man!" exclaimed Yusei, Kalin, Jack, and Crow simultaneously.

"Who are you calling 'old man'?!" yelled the man. "You're my sheriff, Kalin, so act like one! The name's Klaus, and I'm the major of this town! Wait a minute, you folks look familiar. You must be The Enforcers everyone's been talking about. And who's the lady with you?"

"My name's Akiza Izinski, and I'm Yusei's wife!" said Akiza in a worried tone.

"Wife, eh? Well, that's something I didn't expect," said Klaus. "Come in to my house, folks, before we cause a commotion." The Enforcers all entered Klaus' house/office.

"Welcome back, Kalin," said Klaus as everyone relaxed. "Had a good trip?"

"Yes, I did, thank you, Klaus," said Kalin. "Neo Domino City is much different than the last time I saw it."

"How so?" asked Klaus.

"Daedalus Bridge has been fully built and the main city and Satellite is have been united," reported Kalin.

"That's excellent news," nodded Klaus. "I take it all your friends here have been living their lives to the fullest, eh?"

Everyone nodded. "Thanks for letting us stay in," said Yusei.

"It's the best I can do," said Klaus. "You guys helped get rid of the Malcolm and Ridley Gangs plaguing this town. You're heroes to eyes of everyone in Satisfaction Town."

"We came here because Kalin got a phone call from two kids named Nico and West," said Jack. "Where are they?"

"Livin' with their father in the back of town," replied Klaus.

"Let's meet them tomorrow morning, "replied Kalin. "Right now, we could use a nice nap from all the riding."


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting With West and Nico

Chapter 2: Meeting with West and Nico

Flashback

Kalin sat on the cliff side overlooking Satisfaction Town, playing his harmonica. Ever since Yusei, Jack, and Crow helped out in liberating the western town from Lawton's grasp, the mountain saw much less activity. It was oddly surreal not hearing the cries of enslaved mine workers, or the cracks of whips echoing through the caves, but Kalin quickly adjusted to it.

West and Nico approached the silver-haired man and smiled as they listened to him playing. Kalin finished his tune and turned to look at the siblings.

"West, Nico, what is it?" asked Kalin.

"We were wondering if you miss your friends, like that Yusei Fudo guy", said West.

"Yusei…" muttered Kalin.

"He was the one who helped you defeat Lawton , right? Is he your friend?" asked Nico.

A small smile formed on Kalin's lips. "Yes, that is correct. Why do you ask?"

"Because we were wondering if he and the other guys would like to visit Satisfaction Town again," answered West.

"The Autumn Festival is coming up," continued Nico. "We want to know if they are interested."

"That's right!" exclaimed Kalin. "It would be a great opportunity for everyone. I'm going to tell Mayor Klaus that I am going to Neo Domino City tomorrow to see Yusei. Feel free to contact me."

The siblings nodded. "Alright, Kalin!"

Kalin's smile grew wider and he closed his eyes. "The spirits of those who lost their freedom on this mountain are at peace. This will be a wonderful day."

Present Day

The alarm clock rang off at 8:00 am. Yusei groaned as he reached for the off button. Klaus was already at the kitchen overlooking his attendants preparing breakfast. Klaus had allowed Yusei, Jack, and Crow, and Akiza to sleep inside, provided they didn't make a ruckus.

"Hey, Jack, Crow, Kalin, Akiza," said Yusei. "Time to wake up."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up!" snapped Jack.

"Man, time flies too fast!" complained Crow.

"Stop complaining, guys, we're supposed to have fun," sighed Akiza.

Kalin nodded.

Everyone quickly did their morning routines and walked to the kitchen, where they were greeted by the smell of eggs, pancakes, and sausages.

"Morning, folks," said Klaus. "Had a good night's sleep?"

"Yes, thanks, Mr. Klaus," said Yusei.

"No problem," nodded Klaus. "I had breakfast prepared for you folk, so feel free to help yourselves."

"Wow! This looks great, old man! Thanks!" exclaimed Crow.

"Do you have coffee to go with this, old man?" asked Jack.

"I told you to not call me that!" snapped Klaus.

Everyone laughed as they took their portions of food.

"So, after breakfast, we are meeting these kids, West and Nico, correct?" asked Akiza.

"That's correct," said Kalin.

"What are they like?" asked Akiza.

"West looks up to me as if I am some sort of superhero," stated Kalin. "And Nico states I am very kind. When I first came here, I didn't expect to know them for so long. But now, I'm glad I have. They, along with Yusei, helped me see the light."

"I feel the same thing with Yusei," smiled Akiza. "Before I met him, I hid all my emotions from others. I was treated like a witch and that showing emotions was a sign of weakness. But Yusei taught me otherwise."

"Yusei taught me power isn't always everything," said Jack. "I'm actually kind of glad I lost to him during the Fortune Cup. After we left Satellite, I was blinded by rage."

"And he's also a great motivational speaker," added Crow.

"I wonder where Yusei got that power from," stated Akiza.

Yusei blushed at his friend's statements. "Guys, you didn't have to…you know…"

"Why not?" chuckled Crow as he patted Yusei's back.

Suddenly, Kalin got a phone call from West. "Hey Kalin! Where are you guys? Are you in town yet?"

"Yes, we're in town now," replied Kalin. "We just finished breakfast. We're coming right now."

"See you folks later, then," said Klaus.

The Enforcers said their thanks to Klaus and drove to the back of Satisfaction Town, where the majority of the citizens lived. Among those citizens were West, Nico, and their father Sergio. When the siblings spotted the team, they couldn't contain their excitement.

"Kalin! Yusei! You're here!" exclaimed West.

"Hey guys, it's been awhile," smiled Yusei. "How is everything?

"West and Nico have been talking nonstop about you guys," said Sergio. "And I don't blame them. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

Nico noticed Akiza standing next to Yusei. "Hello, I don't think we met before. What's your name?"

"My name's Akiza Izinski, and I am a new member of the Enforcers as well as Yusei's wife," answered Akiza.

"Wow! You're married to Yusei?! That's incredible!" exclaimed Nico.

"Hey, Kalin, when are you gonna get married?" asked West.

"Uh, when the time comes," shrugged Kalin.

"My children have been really excited about you guys coming here," said Sergio. "They also wanted to know if you are interested in participating in the Autumn Festival."

"Autumn Festival? That's why we got the phone call?" asked Jack.

"Oh yeah! I love a good party!" yelled Crow. "Count me in!"

"Most of the partying is going to be in the evening, so maybe you ought to spend the day getting prepared," said Sergio.

Akiza's eyes lit up as she had a great idea. "Hey Yusei!"

"What is it, Akiza?" asked Yusei.

"Can you help me buy a Western outfit for the party?"


	3. Chapter 3: Akiza Goes Shopping

"You want to buy a costume?" asked Yusei.

Akiza smiled and nodded. "That's right. The idea of this Autumn Festival sounds like fun and what's a festival without dressing up?"

A smile formed on Yusei's lips. "I suppose not. Nico, where's the best place to get a costume?"

Nico thought for a minute. "Yes I do! There's a new clothing store that just opened a few months ago. I think Akiza will love it!"

Yusei turned to Kalin, Jack, Crow, West, and Sergio. "I'm going to go with Akiza and Nico to the costume store. What are you guys going to do?"

"I'm going to the bar to see if I can register seats for you folk," replied Sergio.

"Wow, you're really generous, Mr.," said Crow.

"Consider it a sign of gratitude," said Sergio.

"What time shall we regroup?" asked Jack.

"Let's meet back here at 6 pm," answered Kalin. Everyone nodded in agreement, and then separated down two different paths.

"Ok, Yusei, Akiza, follow me!" said Nico, as she power-walked to the store.

"So, Nico, what's the name of the new store?" asked Akiza.

"Here we are! This is Baughman's Western Outfitters!" announced Nico.

The three of them entered the store and were met with the fresh scent of leather. Akiza looked around in awe as she saw the large variety of cowgirl outfits. A worker approached her and asked her if she needed any help.

"Hello, welcome to Baughman's," said the worker. "Can I help you with anything?"  
"Hello," said Akiza. "We are preparing for the Autumn Festival and I'm looking for a cowgirl outfit. I'm new to this town, so I could use some advice. "

"Of course," said the worker. "Any preferences?"

Akiza and Nico worked together with the store clerk to pick the right outfit. In the meanwhile, Yusei explored the other side of the store where the decorations and souvenirs were displayed. Yusei wasn't the biggest expert on clothing designs, so he felt that his presence would be more of a distraction. As he looked at the souvenirs, his eyes fell on a Western music CD and he smiled to himself.

After an hour of searching, Akiza and Nico finally finished their shopping. Akiza emerged from the changing room wearing a maroon short sleeved low-cut shirt, short leather skirt, short vest, and tall cowgirl boots. Yusei was transfixed at her appearance.

"How do I look, Yusei?" asked Akiza she did her best cowgirl pose.

"You look beautiful," smiled Yusei.

"Sorry it took us so long," said Nico. "There were just so many options to choose from."

"No, it's alright," said Yusei. "Just as long as you're satisfied in the end. Are you all set, Akiza?"

"Yes I am," smiled Akiza.

Nico went to the register and paid for Akiza's outfit. Yusei then paid for the CD he bought.

"Why did you buy that CD, Yusei?" asked Akiza.

"I thought I should get it as some sort of memorabilia," replied Yusei. "It's Western-style music after all."

"That's very thoughtful of you," said Akiza. "So now that we picked our outfits, we should wait for the others?"

Nico nodded. "Yeah, I got a text from father saying he registered our table. Then they went to do their own shopping. They should be coming back soon."

15 minutes later, Sergio, West, Crow, Jack, and Kalin returned to the town center. Crow was dressed up in his own cowboy outfit, which was black with yellow highlights. Jack was still wearing his standard attire, except for the fact he also happened to be wearing a white hat. Yusei couldn't help but chuckle.

"Nice hat, you have there, Jack," smiled Yusei.

"West insisted I wear it," mumbled Jack. "I had no plans on dressing up, but I had no choice."

"Stop being a stick in the mud," groaned Crow. His attention soon changed to Akiza when he noticed her costume. "Howdy girl! You look hot!"

"Why, thank you, Crow," said Akiza. "Nico helped me out."

"It suits you well," agreed Kalin.

"Nico is good at that kind of stuff," added West.

"Thanks for the help, West and Nico, Mr. Sergio, " said Yusei." The kids nodded.

"That's my children for you, always trying to help," smiled Sergio. "I everyone all prepared for the party?"

"Yes, sir!" exclaimed everyone.

"Great job, now we just relax and wait until sunset."


	4. Chapter 4: The Sing-Off

The group returned to the central part of town to wait for the clock to hit 6:00 pm. There was only one hour left to go before they were to go to the party, however the timer seemed to take forever.

"I'm bored of waiting," complained West. "Kalin, dad, is it time for the party yet?"

"West, you're so impatient," sighed Nico.

"Please be more patient, West," said Sergio. "We still have an hour to go."

Kalin thought hard about West's conundrum. He talked to the other members of the Enforcers and they all decided that they should pass the time with a duel.

"How about you have a duel?" suggested Kalin.

"Yeah, duels always make time fly!" chuckled Crow.

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed West. "Would you like to duel me, Yusei?"

"You want to duel me? I suppose a friendly duel never hurts," smiled Yusei. "Rev it up, West!"

"Yeah!" yelled West as he activated his own duel disk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Junk Warrior! Take out 'Armory Arm'!" shouted Yusei. Junk Warrior dashed towards the other machine and punched it with its fist, reducing West's life points to zero.

"Aww, I lost," said West. "But I had lots of fun, Yusei! They don't call you the King of Turbo Duels for nothing!"

Yusei smiled. "Thanks West. "You weren't bad yourself."

"I hope I can be as strong as you and Kalin!" said West.

"Keep it up, West," nodded Kalin.  
Sergio checked his watch. "Folks, it's 6:00! Time to go to the bar!"

"Finally! The time has come!" exclaimed Jack.

"Is it just me, or has Jack become more impatient since we last saw him?" asked Akiza.

"Nah, he was always like that," shrugged Crow.

"I heard that!" snapped Jack.

Everyone else couldn't resist the urge to laugh as they approached the bar. Right before they entered, Yusei suddenly pulled something from his pocket. It was the poncho he wore when he first came to Satisfaction Town. Yusei threw it over his normal attire, as everyone watched.

"I love the look, Yusei," smiled Akiza.

"I nearly forgot you had that poncho," said Kalin.

"Well, I bought it just for visiting this place," stated Yusei.

The group entered the bar, where the song "Born to be Wild" was blasting on the radio. They were greeted by the bartender, who strangely was a former member of the Malcolm Crew.

"Hey, you made it, Sherrif!" the bartender smiled to Kalin. "I'll show you folks to your seats now!"

Everyone sat down on the large wooden diner tables and given menus. Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Akiza were amazed at the Western-style food.

"Wow! The steak looks good!" exclaimed Crow. "Do you guys eat here often?"

"Not really, "replied Nico. "The food here is pretty pricy."

"It's better to come here with a large group," added Kalin.

"Like you guys!" said West."

A waiter approached their table to ask for their orders. After some hard thinking, they all ordered 3 plates of various steak, a large plate of side food, and a basket of biscuits. Their food took about 15 minutes to arrive.

"This food is delicious, and so unique," commented Akiza.

"This food is what they call 'American food'," replied Sergio. "I bring West and Nico here once in a while as a treat. It's not exactly for everyone, though."

"It sure requires more effort to eat than ramen," said Jack.

"You know the best part of eating dinner here?" asked Nico. "Every dinner, they have a stage show where they have dancing and actors!"

"And it's starting now!" exclaimed West. As soon as he said that, the lights around the stage dimmed and the curtain opened. Several actors in various Western attire presented themselves and began dancing.

"Wow! You're right, Nico! This is sure a night to remember!" smiled Akiza.

"I agree. I'm glad we could come," said Yusei.

"You made all this possible, Yusei," smiled Kalin. "If you never came here, I would still be wallowing in self-pity."

"Kalin…" Yusei returned the smile.

"Who knew the Enforcers would be back together again?" stated Crow.

"Yeah, Yusei always had that righteous attitude," chuckled Jack.

"That's what makes you guys amazing!" grinned West.

Suddenly, the stage performance ended and the actors asked for volunteers for a free-for all dance-off. Yusei reached out for Akiza's hand. She was shocked.

"Yusei, you want to dance with me?" asked Akiza.

Yusei nodded and smiled.

The other Enforcers cheered and clapped as their fellow members walked to the stage. One of the performers asked Yusei what song he wanted to sing to. He thought for a bit, looked at Akiza, and announced:

"I would like to dedicated the song "Head Over Heels" to my wife, Akiza."

"I wanted to be with you alone," sang Yusei as he held Akiza's hands.

"Those two sure make a fine couple," smiled Sergio.

"After everything Yusei's been through, he truly deserves her," said Kalin.

Yusei gestured at his friends to help them sing the chorus. The others looked at each other and nodded. The other Enforcers, as well as West and Nico went up to the stage to sing.

Something happens and I'm head over heels  
I never find out till I'm head over heels.  
Something happens and I'm head over heels.  
Don't take my heart, don't break my heart, don't , don't, don't throw it away.

When it came to the climax of the song, the Enforcers gestured for the entire bar to sing it along with them. The whole bar erupted into chorus which seemed to last the entire night. It was funny how time flew.

A/N: 'Head Over Heels' is by Tears for Fears


	5. Autumn Fun

The Enforcers returned back to Klaus' house after a long night of partying at the restaurant bar. In the morning, Kalin's phone rang as he received a call from West and Nico. The other team members turned their heads towards the sound.

"Ah, it's West and Nico," said Kalin, as he answered it. "Hello? Yes, this is Kalin."

"Good morning, Kalin!" exclaimed West. "Hey guys! Today is the first day of the Autumn Festival! Want to join us?"

"Of course!" smiled Akiza.

"I wouldn't pass on a great opportunity," replied Yusei.

"Sure! Sounds like fun!" chuckled Crow.

"What time do you want us to go?" asked Jack.

"The festival opens up at 10," said Nico.

Sergio added: "Of course it might be a bit hectic going there right away, so we could wait until noon time if you folks like. So, what do you think?"

"We don't mind the crowd," said Yusei. "We've gotten used to them."

"Alright, we leave at 9:45 then," said Sergio. "See you then."

The Enforcers got dressed in their Western attire and were greeted by Klaus. The old man was usually quite serious, but even he couldn't resist smiling when he saw their get-ups.

"I see you kids have already gotten used to this town," chuckled Klaus.

"It's a great town, so how can we not dress up?" smiled Crow.

"The town certainly became more lively ever since the gangs were defeated, that's for sure," said Klaus. "What are you folks doing today?"

"We're going to the Autumn Festival with some of our friends," replied Kalin.

"Ah, yes, the festival," nodded Klaus. "I too will be going, as mayor of Satisfaction Town."

"We wish you luck," said Yusei.

"Thank you, Yusei," said Klaus.

Kalin checked his phone. "It's 9:30. Let's meet up with Mr. Sergio, West, and Nico." Everyone nodded.

"See you folks at the festival," said Klaus, as the Enforcers waved back at him and left.

The group drove to the back of town and were greeted by the trio almost immediately. West was practically jumping around in anticipation. Yusei, Kalin, Jack, and Crow chuckled when they saw him, as he reminded them of the times spent looking after the kids in Satellite.

"Nice to see you folks," said Sergio. "Had a good rest?"

"We had a great time last night," smiled Akiza.

"Hey Kalin!" said West. "Can you show us your cool powers one more time for us, please?"

"West!" yelled Nico. "Now's not the time!"

"Again?" sighed Kalin. "But we need to go soon."

"Hold on a minute, Kalin!" snapped Jack. "They know you're a psychic?!"

"Yes, they do," replied Kalin as he shook his head. "Ever since Yusei and I defeated Lawton, they wouldn't stop asking me about what I really did."

"You mean that aura cloud?" asked Yusei.

Kalin nodded. "At first I tried to dismiss it by telling them it was just a cool special effect, but they didn't buy it."

"Wow, these kids are sharp," stated Crow with a surprised look on his face.

"Ok, West, I'll do it, but only for a little while," said Kalin. "Which card should I summon?"

"How about this one?" said West holding up a monster card.

Kalin looked at it and smiled. He cleared his throat and yelled: "I summon 'Quick-Span Knight!'"

The card glowed bright white as a small, purple humanoid robot materialized in front of everyone. The machine-type ran up to West and showed off its little wrench. Everyone smiled when they saw the knight's antics.

"It's so cool!" laughed West.

"Well then, the festival is about to open," said Sergio. "Shall we be off then?"

"Right!" nodded the group.

The Enforcers jumped on their Duel Runners, while Sergio, West, and Nico drove in a convertible. They drove to the central square of Satisfaction Town, where the festival was being held.

"Wow! The line's already long!" exclaimed Crow.

"Don't worry Crow," said Kalin. "As the sheriff of this town, I have the benefit of skipping straight to the front." He showed his sheriff's badge to a guard, who let them through.

"It's hard to believe you became a sheriff," said Yusei.

"How's the life?" asked Jack.

"Sometimes I can't believe it either," replied Kalin. "A former criminal becoming sherrif. But I rather enjoy the privileges."

Kalin paid for his friend's tickets while Sergio paid for his, West, and Nico's before they entered the square. Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Akiza were amazed at the scenery.

"Wow! This is incredible!" exclaimed Akiza.

"The town really grew the last time I've been here," smiled Yusei.

"You have to thank Mayor Klaus and Sheriff Kalin for that," said Sergio. "They really helped expand the place."

"Let's play some of those carnival games!" said West.

"They're really fun, and surprisingly challenging," giggled Nico.

"Sure! I'm always up for a game!" chuckled Crow.  
"I'm going to bring home the big prizes!" boasted Jack.

"You haven't changed one bit, Jack," smiled Yusei.

The group went up to the games booth and decided to challenge each other to them. The list of games included: darts, water gun shooting, basketball toss, and whack-a-mole. The group spent an hour competing with each other at each of them.

"Oh yeah! I'm the master!" exclaimed Crow as he won the water gun game and won a very large dog plushie.

"Are you serious?! I lost to Crow?!" grumbled Jack.

"Relax, guys," chuckled Akiza. "We're here to have fun, not argue."

"Akiza's right," said Yusei.

"Well, those games sure were a blast," said Crow. "So, what's next?"

"There's the World's Largest Pumpkin contest," replied Nico. "It's where many farmers around the country compete to see who can grow the biggest and heaviest pumpkin."

"That sounds interesting," said Akiza.

"Shall we go watch it?" asked Kalin. Everyone nodded.

They went to the field in the back of the festival area, where numerous giant pumpkins were on display. Their owners were making sure their prized possessions looked spotless.

"Wow, Nico! Those pumpkins are gigantic!" exclaimed Akiza.

"I always wondered how those farmers made them so large," said Nico.

"The contest is starting!" stated West.

The crowd fell silent as the announcer called the names of the contestants one by one. Their pumpkins were placed on a scale while other people measured them. The audience were given small tickets to bet on which pumpkin would win.

"Weighing in at an incredible 2,400 pounds, the winner is Bob Hoskins!" shouted the announcer. The audience burst into applause.

"Wow! I guessed right!" exclaimed Akiza as she checked her ticket.

"Maybe you should try growing pumpkins," smiled Yusei.

"No, I couldn't possibly grow something like that," laughed Akiza.

"How did you know how much it weighed?" asked Crow.

"Magic, I guess," smiled Akiza.

One worker went up to her and told her she won an honorary prize for guessing correctly. Akiza looked in amazement as she was given a box of pumpkin pie.

"Wow! This looks delicious!" the red-head gasped.

"Congrats on winning the bet!" said Nico.

"What do you want to do with it?" asked Yusei.

"Let's all share it together," smiled Akiza.

The Enforcers went to the eating area of the fairgrounds to enjoy the pie. Sergio bought everyone additional food for their meal.

"This food is fit for a king!" exclaimed Jack.

"Yes it is," chuckled Kalin.

"I'm really glad we could come," said Akiza. "These past few days have been a great learning experience."

"I'm glad my children got to know such great folks," smiled Sergio.

"So, what are we going to do after this?" asked West.

"Let's go see the band," replied Nico.

"I've grown quite adapted to country music during my stay here," said Kalin

"Sure, let's go!" smiled Yusei. The others nodded and shouted "Right!"

The rest of the Enforcer's day at the festival was spent watching the country bands and dancing to the music. The festival echoed with the sounds of the various artists and the influences of Western culture. It was truly a day to remember.

A/N: I'm not really the greatest fan of country music, but this chapter was partially inspired by one of my neighbors.


	6. Smoothies

On the second day of the Autumn Festival, the Enforcers, Sergio, West, and Nico went to the large building located at the rear end of the fairgrounds. The building was dedicated to showcasing new inventions, or new merchandise.

"What's new today?" asked Yusei.

"We heard a new smoothie restaurant just opened!" said West.

"They have a booth here giving out free samples," Nico added.

"Smoothies, huh?" asked Jack. "Sounds delicious. Let's try them all."

"Yeah, they look tasty," smiled Crow.

"First, let us watch the demo show," said Sergio.

A demonstrator walked up to the booth to talk about the new smoothie shop. She discussed the drinks were a hybrid of many types of fruits, such as strawberries and dragonfruit. As the demonstration wore on, Jack swore his mouth was getting parched and his stomach rumbled.

"Um, Jack, are you alright?" asked Kalin.

"Hmph, yes I'm alright!" scoffed Jack.

A smirk appeared on the leader's face. "I swore I heard your stomach growl."

Jack facepalmed in attempt to hide his embarrassment, which only caused the rest of the group to laugh. The show came to an end and the demonstrator began offering samples to the audience. The Enforcers were allowed to go first, given Kalin's status as the town's sheriff.

"These are delicious!" exclaimed Akiza as she tried a strawberry-kiwi one.

"Yes, and the prices are not bad either," stated Kalin as he looked at the menu.

"We should totally go there when it officially opens!" exclaimed West.

"Sure, West," smiled Sergio.

"Jack, did you really have to take all 10 flavors?" Crow shook his head.

"Of course, Crow," said Jack. "These remind me of the high class life."

"Whatever…" muttered Crow.

"Relax, Crow, let Jack enjoy as many as he wants," chuckled Yusei.

"I love the peach one the most," said Nico.

"I'm not really sure which one is my favorite," stated Akiza. "They're all unique in their own way."

After the Enforcers finished their smoothies, they looked at the map, wondering what they should do next. After a minute, their eyes fell on the carnival rides section.

"How about we go on some rides, and burn off some calories?" suggested Sergio.

"Sure, mister," nodded Yusei. "What about you guys?"

"I would love to," said Akiza.

"Sounds like fun!" smiled Crow.

"Sure, why not?" shrugged Jack.

"I'm down for it," nodded Kalin.

"The rides are the best part of the festival!" exclaimed West.

"Especially the roller coaster," added Nico.

The Enforcers then headed off to the rides portion. No one could predict what was waiting for them over there.


	7. Roller Coaster

The team arrived at the carnival rides section of the park. The area smelled of a combination of buttered popcorn and sweet cotton candy. Everyone was intrigued by how so many things could fit in such a small town. But perhaps no one was as intrigued as Akiza.

"Wow! Look at all the jackels here!" exclaimed Crow. "I don't remember seeing so many the last time we came!"

"Most of the residents went into hiding during the clash between the Malcolm and Ridley Gangs, according to Klaus," explained Kalin.

"And now that the gangs have been defeated, the kids are free to roam about, right?" asked Yusei. Kalin nodded.

Akiza pointed to the rollarcoaster. "Hey Yusei, that rollercoaster looks like fun. Would you like to ride it with me?"

"You want to ride it?" Sure," smiled Yusei.

"Can we ride it too?" asked West and Nico.

"Of course you can join us," replied Akiza.

"Same for me!" shouted Crow.

"I'm not letting you leave me in the dust!" exclaimed Jack.

"Heh, you've never changed," shrugged Kalin.

The Enforcers were about to line up for the rollercoaster when a fat teen wearing a blue jacket and eating an entire bag of cotton candy rudely bumped into Yusei. The teen laughed at Yusei's shocked reaction, while the others watched in disgust.

"Hey, you! I was here first!" laughed the fat guy as he stuffed his face with candy.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Yusei with a hint of annoyance. "I beg to differ."

"We lined up before you," scolded Akiza.

"Yeah, what she said," said Crow. "So go behind us."

The fat guy ignored them and lumbered towards Akiza, smiling stupidly. Akiza was taken aback by his behavior and looked very uneasy. Yusei, who was normally a very calm and collected person, just about had it with this idiot.

"Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with the rollercoaster!"

"Ooh! You're a hot babe!" grinned the fat guy. "How about you give me your number?"

"Are you gonna listen to that monkey?!" yelled Jack

"How dare you! Leave me alone!" yelled Akiza.

Kalin stepped in front of her and glared at the guy. "Can't you listen to reason?! By order of the sheriff, I command you to leave!"

The fat guy defined his orders. "Make me! I want to have fun!"

Kalin's eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth. "If you won't listen to reason, then I will have no choice but to take you by force!"

However, before he could react, Jack stepped up to face the fat guy. "Sorry, Kalin, but I can't have you hog all the glory. It's time to show this idiot the might of the 'king'!"

Kalin sighed. "Fine, Jack. Have it your way."

The fat guy scoffed as he took out a duel disk from the back of his jacket. "You want to fight me instead of Mr. Sheriff? How about a bet? If you win, I'll leave. But if I win, I get to take the girl!"

Jack activated his own duel disk. "Hmph, fine by me! And if I win, I get to shut you up!"

"Come on Jack! Kick his butt!" rooted West.

"Duel!"

Turn 1  
Fat Guy: 4000 LP  
Jack: 4000 LP

"The King will make the first move! I draw! I summon 'Mad Archfiend in attack position and end my turn!" yelled Jack.

Turn 2  
Fat Guy: 4000 LP  
Jack: 4000 LP

"I'll get the girl! By summoning Cannon Soldier and attacking your monster!" said Fat Guy.

"Damn it!" yelled Crow. "If Mad Archfiend gets attacked, it switches to defense position!"

Jack grumbled a bit when his Archfiend got destroyed. Fat Guy laughed and ended his turn by eating more candy.

Turn 3  
Fat Guy: 4000 LP  
Jack: 4000 LP

"My soul burns! I draw!" He looked at his hand and smirked. "I use Big Piece Golem's effect! Since you control a monster and I control none, I get to normal summon him without a tribute!" said Jack.

"Say what?!" exclaimed Fat Guy.

"Now, Big Piece Golem! Destroy his Cannon Soldier!" yelled Jack

Fat Guy yelped when his monster got smashed and he lost 700 LP.

Turn 4  
Fat Guy: 3300 LP  
Jack: 4000 LP

"I uh, draw and set a card," said Fat Guy. "And end my turn."

Turn 5  
Fat Guy: 3300 LP  
Jack: 4000 LP

"Is that all you got?" teased Jack. "I draw and summon Small Piece Golem!"

"Another rock?" asked Fat Guy.

"I'm not done yet!" said Jack. "I activate Small Piece Golem's effect! When Big Piece Golem and Small Piece Golem are both on my field, I can special summon Medium Piece Golem from my deck!"

"His golem combo is here!" exclaimed Yusei.

"Next, I equip Small Piece Golem with an Eqiup Spell! Power of the Guardians! Now, I activate Polymerization to fuse Medium and Big Piece Golem! Merge to form Multiple Piece Golem!"

"No way!" gasped Fat Guy!"

"Now, Multiple Piece Golem! Attack his face down card!"

An uneasy smirk formed on Fat Guy's face. "You fell for it!"

"What are you laughing about?! I destroyed your monster!" yelled Jack.

"Yeah, but I laid an explosive surprise just for you! The monster you destroyed was Mine Golem! And when it is destroyed, you take 500 damage!"

Mine Golem detonated in Jack's face as the former King grunted from the effect damage.

"Hang in there Jack!" cried Nico.

"Ugh, but don't forget that I still have another monster that can attack! Go, Small Piece Golem! And thanks to the equip spell, each time it attacks, it gains 1 Spell Counter and 500 extra ATK points!"

"Nooo!" yelled Fat Guy as he received 1600 damage.

"Finally, I activate Multiple Piece Golem's effect! After it battles, I get to separate it back into its original form!" said Jack. His golem separated back into Big and Medium Piece Golems."

"Ha ha! Your monster became weaker!" teased Fat Guy.

Jack said nothing as he ended his turn.

Turn 6  
Fat Guy: 1700 LP  
Jack: 3500 LP

Fat Guy drew a card, looked at it and his face turned pale.

A smirk formed on Jack's face. "What's the matter? Last turn you laughed at me. And now you're scared? What, cat got your tongue?"

"Uh, n-no!" stammered Fat Guy. "I set two cards and end my turn!"

Turn 7  
Fat Guy: 1700 LP  
Jack: 3500 LP

"You're pathetic. I draw!" said Jack. "Time to finish this duel! I attack your face-down monster with Small Piece Golem!" Fat Guy's face turned completely turned white when he realized he was about to lose.

"Bow before the King! Big Piece Golem! Finish this monkey!" yelled Jack.

"AHHHHH!" cried Fat Guy as he got 'punched' in the face by Big Piece Golem.

Fat Guy: 0 LP

Jack Wins.

The Enforcers all cornered Fat Guy as he laid on the floor from his humiliating defeat to Jack. The onlookers were talking about how stupid he was for even attempting to defeat one of the members of the Enforcers.

Kalin glared at him. "Now, as I said before, by order of the sheriff, I command you to leave."

Fat Guy stood up and cried "No! But I want to ride the rides!"

Kalin's eyes appeared to glow bright gold and he touched a card from his deck. Yusei gulped, as he swore he saw a glimpse of the "Death God".

"GET. OUT. NOW!" yelled Kalin.

Fat Guy jumped out of his pants and ran for his life out of the park. The Enforcers all sighed at how stupid the guy was.

"Geez, that guy has some serious issues. He even left his candy behind!" complained Crow.

"That's really gross, "admitted West.

"Are you alright, Akiza?" asked Jack.

"Yes, I'm fine," smiled Akiza. "Thanks for defending me from that awful man."

"That was a great duel," smiled Yusei.

"Great?! That guy was too easy!" snapped Jack. Everyone laughed.

The rest of the afternoon was spent riding on the rollercoaster and the other carnival rides. Out of everyone, Akiza had the biggest thrill of all. The gushing sounds of the wind reminded her of the first time she rode on a Duel Runner. She couldn't ask for more.

A/N: I know this chapter was really stupid with the whole "Fat Guy" scenario. But this story isn't supposed to be taken seriously at all. Plus, I wanted Jack to have a time in the spotlight and fighting a normal idiot for once.


	8. Thanks For the Memories

It was the final day of Satisfaction Town's Autumn Festival. The Enforcers sat in the dining area looking at the map, and discussing their plans.

"Aww, I can't believe today's the last day…" whined West.

"Yes, I feel like we didn't get to do everything we wanted to do," sighed Nico.

"Do not worry about it. There's always next year's festival to look forward to," said Sergio.

"Your father is right," reassured Kalin. "We should cherish these memories." As the silver-haired man said that, his fingers fell onto a page that read: "Sing-Off Concert." The other members looked at him in confusion.

"Sing-off concert?" asked Crow. "What does that mean?"

"It's a sort of competition where teams of up to five members sign up and compete in a singing contest," replied Kalin.

"And you want to participate?" asked Yusei. Kalin nodded.

"But we barely know how to sing!" complained Jack.

"Yeah, last time we sung, we were just joking around!" added Crow.

"Don't worry about it. The competitors don't have to be pros. It's just a friendly competition. So, what do you all say?" laughed Kalin.

Yusei, Akiza, Jack, and Crow all looked at each other and whispered amongst themselves for a good 5 minutes. After their discussion ended, they all turned to Kalin with smiles on their faces.

"Sure, Kalin, you can count us in," smiled Yusei.

"I think I already have the perfect song," winked Akiza.

"The Enforcers are ready to take the competition by storm!" boasted Crow.

"We're gonna become Kings!" smirked Jack.

"We'll be rooting for you!" shouted West.  
"Well then, just like the old days, it's time for the Enforcers to do some enforcing!" smiled Kalin.

The team proceeded to go to the auction house where town concert was to be held. They were surprised at how crowded the small building was. It took almost the entire afternoon just to register all the competitors, but in the end, a total of 10 teams were chosen. Among the 10 teams were the Enforcers.

At 6 pm, the competition went underway. The Enforcers were last on the list, much to the chagrin of Jack.

"Oh come on, we are supposed to be top dogs here, considering it was us who saved this town. Why are we going last?"

"Man, quit complaining," glared Crow. "You should just be happy that we even made it here."

"Crow is right, you know," said Akiza.

"I know, I know…" grumbled Jack.

"Going last might be a blessing in disguise," smirked Kalin.

"I agree," nodded Yusei.

Two hours passed by and 9 of the competing teams had finished singing. At long last, it was the Enforcer's turn to shine. Kalin stepped up to the stage and waved to the crowd.

"Good evening, Satisfaction Town! Your sheriff here! I take it you all had a great time during the Autumn Festival?"

The crowd burst into roars of applause.

"Good good. Now, for the first part of the finals, say hello to Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski!" The crowd cheered as the couple walked to the stage.

"Hello town, thank you allowing us to join you for the festival," said Yusei. "My wife and I are going to sing 'Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now'."

"We thought this song was a perfect choice, given all the hardships we went through and how far we came," smiled Akiza. "So without further ado, let's sing, Yusei!"

The unusual couple sang near-perfectly, despite not having much practice. The crowd were all mesmerized by their performance. West and Nico were practically dancing out of their seats.  
After Yusei and Akiza finished singing, it was Jack's and Crow's turn to shine. They chose the song 'Can't Go For That(No Can Do).

"This is the Master of Faster here, Jack Atlas, with his buddy Crow!" exclaimed Jack.

"Yeah, the song we chose is dedicated to all those jackals back at Satellite and all the hardships they faced."

At the announcer's call, Jack and Crow proceeded to sing. Yusei was amazed that Jack was able to deliver his singing with so much class. Akiza couldn't help but laugh at the hand gestures Crow was making.

Alas, the song came to an end and one more singer took to the stage. That last singer happened to be the sheriff of Satisfaction Town, Kalin Kessler. As he went up to the mike, he suddenly looked serious.

"So it has come down to this, hmm?" stated Kalin. "Before I begin my song, I would like to thank a very special individual. A few years ago, I stumbled across this town, angry, lonely, and depressed. I kept on thinking to myself that I didn't deserve to live, and wanted to die. But then this person showed up out of the blue and told me not to give up. At first, I thought he was foolish and told him to leave me be. But this man persisted. We battled Lawton and his gang together and emerged victorious."

"This special individual helped me see the light at the end of the tunnel. He helped make all this possible. Without him, I wouldn't be standing here today as your sheriff. So, here is that special person, Yusei Fudo!" The crowd erupted into loud cheer as Yusei and the rest of the Enforcers took to the stage.

"Thank you, Kalin, for the honors," said Yusei.

"No, thank you, Yusei, for being there for me," smiled Kalin. "Without further ado, here is the final song for the evening, 'Hold Me Now'."

All five members of the Enforcers sang the song, with Kalin as the main singer. As he was singing it, he tried to resist the urge not to look at Yusei or burst into tears. The song reminded him of way back to the early days of the team, when they were a bunch of nobodies.

Alas, the Autumn Festival came to an end, and the group had to go their separate ways. Kalin, Sergio, West, and Nico stood under the entrance sign as the others prepared their duel runners.

"Promise you'll come back to visit us," said Nico.

"Don't worry, Nico, we'll visit you guys again," smiled Yusei.

"Thank you so much for the experience," said Akiza. "I'll never forget this great experience."  
"You folks truly live up to your reputation," added Sergio.

"I hope I can be as brave and tough as you guys!" exclaimed West.

"You're pretty tough already!" grinned Crow, giving him a thumb's up.

"Perhaps, you should visit us in the city!" smiled Jack.

"Of course," smiled Sergio.

Kalin walked up to Yusei and the others and held out his fist. "Thank you all for coming to Satisfaction Town with me. These past few days felt just like the old times we had." The other Enforcers all smiled and fist-bumped each other.

"Glad we could join," said Yusei.

"Yeah! We should hang out again!" grinned Crow.

"Keep in touch,ok?" asked Jack.

"Thank you for allowing me to join your team," said Akiza.

"Of course," smile Kalin. "Friends forever, right?"

"Yeah! Friends forever!" shouted the others.

Afterwards, Yusei, Akiza, Jack, and Crow, drove off into the rising sun, back to Neo Domino City. As Kalin watched them, he said to himself:

"Thank you, Yusei."


End file.
